Moonwillow Starlight
=Physical Description= About average in height and build for her race, Moonwillow is an accomplished seamstress and frequently is dressed in garments of her own crafting. Somewhat reserved in demeanor, she tends to small bits of sewing and knitting when she has moments of idling time. =Personality= Somewhat aloof even by Night Elf standards, she tends to warm up to discussions of history and magic. She has spent time sitting in on arcane discussions in stormwind and searched the ruins of Eldre'Thelas or Dire Maul as it is more commonly known looking for both items of magic and examples of ancient Highborne dress. More recently she has become more reclusive amongst her own kind preferring to seek the company of Humans. =History= Origins Born during the Long Vigil, Moonwillow came of age sometime after the War of the Burning Sands, spending most of that period as an acolyte in in the temple of the Moon in Nighthaven and took up formal training as a War Priestess midway between then and the present time. Relocating to Darnassus she subsequently took up art of clothcrafting. 3 years ago, she was directed to answer the Ranger's request for a Priestess and was surprised to find herself under the command of a huntress several centuries her junior. Offput by Drahliana's popularity and following she has kept her belief that she would make a better High Ranger to herself. The crisis that sundered many of the Rangers reinforced her opinion and so she started traveling abroad to distract herself from her growing frustration. Time in Stormwind Settling in among the Humans of Stormwind; Having received Drahliana's permission to open an Embassy at the Human Capital. She became an occaisonal member amongst a variety of discussion circles, becoming especially intriqued in those centered around the Stormwind Academy. She took up a new profession as enchanter, icreasingly fascinated by magical procedures. In researching techniques to weave Shadow magic in tailoring she would eventually become associated with a Warlock Coven hidden in the Mage Quarter itself, taking on tasks in exchange for instruction in shadow weaving techniques. Matters came to ahead when one of those tasks, to her surprise resulted in the death of a noble of Stormwind. Confrontation and Exile Drahliana, who had grown suspsicious of Moonwillow's activities quickly found out of this occurance and after some investigation, determined Moonwillow's involvement. Following a stormy confrontation, the Embassy was ordered closed by Drahliana, ostensibly in protest over an unprovoked Alliance assault on the Tauren leader Cairne Bloodhoof. Moonwillow herself was exiled from Stormwind and placed on a probationary status as the High Ranger used several means to cover Starlight's involvement in the coven's activities, ranging from calling some markers and her own permanent removal of two of the coven's leaders, until she was satisfied that Moonwillow's past in this group was safely buried. For the next two years, however Moonwillow was under restricted movements in the Eastern Kingdoms and specifically barred from entering Stormwind without prior orders. While she decided to remain with the Rangers rather than return to the Moon Temple in disgrace, her estrangement from the High Ranger is all but complete, the two retaining a formal mutual silence to this day. Return to Stormwind Recently she has returned to Stormwind, opening a studio on the canals. She spends a good amount of time there making robes and other clothing for the well-to-do of the city. She is rarely however found in the Park, the so-called Elven District of the City, frequently only going there to make occasional use of the moonwell placed there. While there she will respond to interaction with other Kaldorei, but does not seek them out. =Magick Style= For a long period of time, Moonwillow followed the Path of the Night Warrior, concentrating on a proficiency in Shadow magic. She spent an ecumenical period with some of the more abstract thinkers of the Church of the Holy Light and has refocused herself on the Middle Path of the Way, concentrating on techniques to focus her mind and body.